


if i fell could i trust you?

by blue_flowers



Series: The Last Guardian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: AU Crossover, Gen, i have so many ideas for this series, lightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: Damian doesn't know if he can trust enough to fall.Hafid knows he can.
Relationships: Goliath & Damian Wayne
Series: The Last Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979689
Kudos: 12





	if i fell could i trust you?

Damian sucked in a breath harshly. He stared down at Grayson, down on the floor of the cave while he hung around near the roof, so high up  _ not the highest you've ever been _ while being softly cajoled to jump. "I'm right here Dami, I'll catch you." Damian squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't the same. He had jumped from higher, with higher stakes if his partner hadn't caught him.  _ But it wasn't the same, it's not Goliath down there. _ "It's okay Damian, it's okay to be scared." 

He wasn't scared. He  _ wasn't _ . "Tt. This is hardly the highest I have ever been Grayson. I merely do not trust  _ your _ ability to catch me as you say." He muttered, knowing he was too far away to be properly heard. He took a deep breath, gazing down at the hopeful expression looking up at him. He muttered some choice words, and let go. 

**_He flew_ ** . 

_ Hafid's eyes opened. _

_ "Goliath!" He was falling, limbs trying to grasp anything they could but nothing was there to grab, just open empty air. The great red beast had been below him when he jumped but he couldn't see him now. "Goliath!" He cried out, seeing the ground coming up to meet him and then suddenly he was swinging upward again, the collar of his outfit being yanked around. Goliath had him. He swung around limply for a moment before he began to thrash. "Goliath! Down!" Once his feet were on solid ground and turned to face his friend, grin wide upon his face. He stamped his feet excitedly, seeming to ball up slightly before his arms and legs exploded out. "That was great Goliath! Good boy, I knew you would catch me!" Grinning dopely down at him, Goliath gave a high pitched  _ skree  _ of joy and jumped around before dipping his head so it was next to him. Hafid laughed and gave the beast the pats that he wanted.  _

His stomach had been left up at the roof of the cave, a swooping, empty feeling had been left in its place. He closed his eyes, not watching to see the ground with no Goliath nearby to catch him as he fell. Two seconds later he was grabbed around the middle and swung around. Grayson was babbling praises as feeling slowly crept back into him. He looked at his hands, the edges of his markings peeking out of his sleeves, and then up at Grayson who grinning at him. "You did great Damian!" He praised, setting Damian onto his feet. "Enough times without you hesitating and I'll take you up some buildings, let you swing around up there." 

Scoffing, Damian pushed away. "I do not need  _ your _ permission to climb a building Grayson. I am perfectly capable of doing that myself."

_ Hafid looked back at the low keening sound, face scrunching in determination as Goliath looked between him high up on a cable and the stained glass made to look like an eye. He kept climbing up the cable, not looking down, not thinking about how he couldn't even see the ground below him. He had to help his friend, he was so brave all the time but this  _ thing  _ scared him so much. Hafid hated it, he wanted to smash it and make it go away. He reached the steel bar holding up the eye, pulling himself up and standing, eyes focused on his goal. Pushing the offending object off the bar, he had half a second of pride in his accomplishment before the sudden lack of weight shook the bar violently, throwing Hafid off balance and into the air. He fell facing the sky, unable to see the ground and he was glad for that. Goliath was too far away to catch him, he had still been hanging back because of the eye, there was nowhere for him to jump to to catch him.  _

_ Mother would be so disappointed, but he couldn't help screaming.  _

Damian went up to his room, shutting the door and opening the window. He was on the roof in the next moment, darting for the highest point he could reach. He stood, still and sure in his placing as he gazed up at the moon. He missed the stars. He pushed his sleeves up, rubbing his hands over his markings. He’d had them for years now, and they served as a reminder of his time with Goliath in the valley. He traced the intricate patterns, watching the clouds roll by and cover any trace of stars he could have found. Heaving a deep sigh, he looked down briefly at the manor grounds  _ ground he can see, ground that isn't hidden by thick fog or clouds _ and then went back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like attention and motivation to write, so I made a discord server for all my writing projects lmao. Come join me and see my process. https://discord.gg/3XxbXCA


End file.
